Just a Scene
by stfu
Summary: Sehun artis yang tengah melejit saat ini harus berurusan dengan seorang artis yang banyak terjerat skandal, Kim Kai. [–EXO; KaiHun; BL/Yaoi]
1. Satu

**_K_** _ai **H** un_

 _BL; Mature content; Rough Language_

 _ **Don't**_ _ **plagiarism my story, i begging you**_

 _ **.**_

Happy Reading

.

* * *

" _Comeback_ selanjutnya akan menggunakan konsep dewasa, jadi lebih persiapkalah mentalmu,"

Sehun, salah satu penyanyi solo Korea Selatan yang tengah melejit dikalangan remaja saat ini hanya diam saja saat salah satu _staff_ agensi tempat ia bernaung tengah berbicara serius padanya, "Aku sudah menunggu konsep seperti ini sejak debut dulu, kenapa aku harus menyiapkan mentalku?" Ujarnya santai.

Sooyoungー _staff_ perempuan itu yang memang sudah dekat dengan salah satu artisnya itu hanya mendengus jengkel mendengar penuturan datar Sehun.

 _Plak,_ gulungan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegang Sooyoung langsung ia layangkan pada kepala Sehun, "Dengarkan dulu sampai aku selesai berbicara Hunnie-ya,"

Sehun langsung memandang tajam wanita itu dan kembali mendengus geli, "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu noona," rengeknya, pertahanan yang sudah ia buat _se-cool_ mungkin dihadapan wanita itu runtuh juga akhirnya,

" _See,_ bayi besar dihadapanku tengah merengek saat ini,"

Sooyoung menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menatap Sehun setelah lelaki pucat itu menatapnya begith tajam, "Baiklah, kau akan _comeback_ bulan depan dan akan berduet dengan Kim Kai,"

"Hah? Kim Kai yang banyak terkena skandal itu?"

Sooyoung mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum, "Kau akan melakukan beberapa adegan dewasa saat _shooting_ video nanti, dan ada beberapa koreografi yang gerakannya menjurus ke arah adegan dewasa juga,"

Sehun tak mampu menutup kedua bibirnya mendengar penjelasan Sooyoung bahkan untuk mengumpat yang biasa ia lakukan saja sulit, "Tidak ada _back-dancer_ hanya kalian berdua yang melakukan gerakan koreografi itu," tutup Sooyoung.

"Ha ーhanya kami berdua? Bukankah aku dan dia sesama lelaki?"

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan untuk berduet denganku?"

Baik Sehun maupun Sooyoung langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak jauh dari mereka, disana tengah berdiri sosok lelaki berperawakan tak terlalu tinggi tapi auranya begitu sangat mendominasi ーmenurut Sehun, berbeda dengan Sooyoung yang menyambut orang itu Kim Kai ーdengan senyuman begitu ramah tercetak dibibirnya.

"Kai kau datang,"

Kai hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya menanggapi sapaan Sooyoung, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang masih menatap dirinya seperti melihat barang langka. Cukup menggemaskan, dengan kedua bibir yang terbuka kecil serta pandangannya yang terus terarah pada Kai. _Cih, kemana sosok Sehun yang dingin jika diatas stage,_ ejeknya.

"Oi! Kau tak ingin berduet denganku untuk _comeback_ mu?"

Sehun tersadar saat suara Kai menyapanya tepat didekat ditelinganya, _heh_? Sejak kapan makhluk ini sudah duduk berdempetan didekatnya? Ia langsung menjauhkan jarak tubuhnya dengan Kai dan menatap tajam lelaki disampingnya itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sooyoung yang masih melihat interaksi mereka berdua,

"Aku tidak mau jika dia _partner_ duetku," ucap Sehun dengan jelas dan menatap Sooyoung dengan pandangan datar khasnya,

"Aku bisa membuat karirmu semakin melejit,"

"Tidak butuh!" Sergah Sehun cepat dan menoleh pada Kai yang sudah menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas meja serta menyalakan sepuntung rokoknya, Sehun langsung terbatuk saat asap rokok yang dihasilkan Jongin melewati lubang hidungnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau sopan sedikit Kim Kai-ssi," Sehun terheran melihat sosok dihadapannya ini masih bisa bertahan sebagai _public-figure_ hingga saat ini padahal sederet skandal banyak menjeratnya belum lagi para fans nya yang hampir sepulau jika dikumpulkan yang masih terus setia padanya.

"Ehem, sepertinya kalian butuh berbicara berdua untuk berunding, aku akan keluar dulu. Jika kau setuju Sehun datang ke ruanganku untuk membicarakan konsepnya karena Kim Kai sudah setuju dengan semuanya,"

Sehun berteriak memanggil Sooyoung yang sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya berdua saja dengan Kai,

"Aku tidak sudi berduet denganmu, lebih baik aku tidak _comeback_ sekalian daripada kau yang menjadi _partner_ ku!"

Sehun langsung berdiri dan bergegas untuk keluar ruangan namun satu tangannya dicengkram kuat dengan Kai sehingga membuat tubuhnya kembali tersentak duduk bukan diatas sofa melainkan tepat diatas paha Kai, dipangkuan lelaki itu.

"Sialan," geramnya dengan cepat Sehun memberontak namun tetap ditahan oleh Kai, ia langsung jatuh diatas sofa saat Kai mendorong tubuhnya.

Sehun kembali terbatuk saat Jongin menghembuskan asap rokoknya tepat dihadapan wajahnya melalui mulutnya, ia menatap tajam Jongin yang tepat diatas tubuhnya, "Kau tahu, seorang Kim Kai tidak pernah menerima penolakan," ucap Kai sambil membelai pipi Sehun dengan bibir tebalnya, membuat lelaki pucat itu terus memberontak dengan mendorong bahu kokoh Jongin. Namun sial baginya kenapa kecupan dari Kai membuat tenaganya bisa lemah seketika apalagi saat bibir lelaki itu menjamah bibir tipisnya dengan bersemangat membuat ia kewalahan.

Dengan terus paksaan yang diberikan Jongin terpaksa ia membalas lumatan liar Jongin, ia berusaha untuk mendominasi permainan bibir Jongin namun sia-sia baginya karena Jongin yang terus tak mau mengalah. Lilitan lidah Jongin di lidahnya membuat tubuh ia semakin lemas. _Sial, kenapa aku payah begini jika berciuman dengan lelaki._ Rutuk Sehun.

Jongin menarik tubuhnya kembali untuk duduk seperti semula, tak tega melihat raut wajah Sehun yang semakin memerah. Ia tersenyum mengejek melihat _skill_ berciuman seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengatakan ya, setelah kau menciumku? _Cih,_ jangan harap,"

Sehun kembali terlentang diatas sofa setelah selesai mengatakan kalimatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai yang membuatnya.

"Hm? Coba kau katakan sekali lagi?" Bisik Jongin yang hanya berjarak tipis dengan wajah Sehun, lelaki pucat itu bisa merasakan helaan nafas lelaki diatasnya serta bau tembakau yang menguar dari mulut lelaki tan itu,

"Aku tidak akan menyetujui jika kau _partner_ duetku,"

Sehun menatap tajam tepat dimata lelaki tan itu membuat Kai menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Akh-" Sehun menutup mulutnya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan desahan,

"A- apa yang kau lakukan, sialan!"

Sehun menatap Jongin yang mengigit putingnya dari luar baju yang dikenakannya, ia dengan brutal memukul bahu Kai saat lelaki itu menarik bajunya keatas sehingga menampilkan perutnya juga dadanya,

"Wow! _nice boobs_ ," puji Jongin sambil menjilati bagian dada Sehun dengan lidahnya,

" _Fuck_ ," Sehun memaki Jongin saat lelaki itu semakin berani berulah dengan tubuhnya, lelaki tan itu dengan beraninya meremas perutnya dan juga berulang kali mengulum puting Sehun dengn bibirnya tak lupa ia menggunakan gigi-giginya untuk menggesek putingnya membuat Sehun menggeliatkan tubuhnya. _Sial!_ Seharusnya ia menarik kepala brengsek itu dari dadanya namun alih-alih bukannya menarik tangannya, ia semakin bersemangat untuk meremas surai Kai sehingga lelaki tan itu juga semakin bersemangat untuk berbuat lebih pada dada juga putingnya,

"Ah- Jo- Jonginh,"

Kai tersenyum lebar saat Sehun memanggil nama aslinya disela-sela desahannya, " _Good boy, just call my name baby~"_ bisiknya tepat didekat leher Sehun sambil meniupnya, ia semakin menaikkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun yang sudah sangat pasrah. Menggemaskan, karena lelaki pucat itu menahan bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara menjijikan menurut Sehun.

" _How?_ Masih ingin menolak, hm?" Jongin mengulum telinga Sehun dengan sensual ia mengeluarkan suara beratnya di dekat telinga pemuda pucat itu. _Yeah,_ meskipun bibirnya sudah berhenti untuk mengerjai dada Sehun kedua tangannya masih tetap setia untuk menggoda Sehun dengan sesekali meremasnya juga menarik puting mengeras milik Sehun.

"Ya, ahhー ya aku mau kau menjadi _partner_ ku mhhー" Sehun langsung mengeluarkan suaranya dan menyetujui agar Jongin menjadi teman duetnya untuk _comebak_ nya, ia terpaksa mengeluarkan suaranya saat tangan Jongin semakin merambat ke arah selangkangannya yang sudah mengeras. Bukan, bukan bermaksud ia menolak sentuhan Kai, ia hanya tak bisa dan tak ingin jika Kai berbuat semakin tidak-tidak didalam ruangan sempit ini. Mungkin jika Kai menjamah tubuhnya di atas ranjang ia akan rela-rela saja? _Eh? Damn,_ Oh Sehun pikiran kotormu!

Setelah mengecup sudut bibir Sehun, pemuda tan itu menarik tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menerima penolakan Sehun-ssi," ujarnya tegas sambil meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dengan penampilan yang super acak-acakan.

Ingin rasanya Sehun meruntuhkan gedung agensi perusahannya atau mengacak-acak wajah brengsek milik Kai, dia tak terima dilecehkan begini. Tapi, bukankah tadi ia menikmatinya?

 _Oh fuck_!

Tak hentinya Sehun mengumpat hanya karena seorang Kim Kai, sambil membenahi pakaiannya ia begegas meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menuju ke ruangan Sooyoung. Dengan sudut bibir yang terus ia naikkan membentuk seringaian ia berbisik, "Bajingan keparat, lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu."

.

Setelah menyetujui Kai akan menjadi teman duetnya, mereka berdua baik Kai maupun Sehun mengatur jadwal untuk latihan mereka. Dan bertepatan keduanya memang hanya waktu saat malam hari, jadi keduanya memutuskan untuk berlatih di malam hari saja.

"Sehun kau akan langsung latihan, aku akan mengantarmu ke gedung perusahaan,"

Sehun hanya menggumam saja mendengar penuturan managernya, ia sudah lelah sebenarnya karena aktivitasnya seharian ini namun karena tak ingin membuat penggemarnya kecewa ia akan semakin bekerja keras untuk menampilkan yang terbaik dan tentu saja ia sudah menyusun ide untuk membalaskan tindakan pelecehan Kai pada saat itu.

"Turun, nanti kau akan pulang dengan Kai karena kalian searah,"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah managernya yang duduk di kursi kemudi, "Hyung!" Ujarnya kesal, "Jemput aku atau aku menginap saja didalam sana!"

"Ck, ayolah Sehun tak usah manja begitu. Kalian harus mendekatkan diri agar semakin akrab,"

 _Mendekatkan diri katanya? Cih, melihat wajah sialannya saja sudah membuat perut mual_. Cibir Sehun.

Namun dengan terpaksa akhirnya Sehun mengikuti saja dan langsung turun menuju dalam gedung dan masuk ke ruangan _dance-practice._

 _Blam!_ Seseorang yang tengah menari dengan telanjang dada disana menghentikan gerakannya dan langsung menoleh kaget saat seseorang menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan keras, baru saja ia ingin memaki pelakunya namun langsung ia tahan saat melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Kai ーorang itu mengulum bibirnya membentuk senyum menatap Sehun yang berjalan melaluinya, "Hey, disini ada orang," Ingatnya pada Sehun yang seolah mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Kemana Hyukjae hyung?" Bukannya menanggapi ucapan Kai, pemuda pucat yang tengah membuka jaketnya itu langsung bertanya pasalnya tak ada batang hidung koreografernya yang memiliki nama Hyukjae yang memang selama ini melatih dirinya,

"Ku suruh pulang,"

Sehun langsung menatap Kai yang juga menatap ke arah dirinya. Pandangan Sehun langsung terpaku melihat tubuh yang sialnya begitu sexy itu tengah dialiri butiran keringat mulai dari pundaknya jatuh ke dadanya hingga mulai jatuh ke perut cokelat Kai yang samar terbentuk otot dan semakin turun kebawah, _damn_! Apa-apaan lelaki ini memakai celana sampai melorot begitu hingga membentuk jelas tulangnya. Gila, ini gila! Dan ini tak baik untuk otaknya yang semakin berpikiran tak jernih.

Saat kembali tersadar Sehun tak sadar Kai yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya sambil meminum air dari botol yang membuat air dalam botol itu sedikit tumpah dan mengalir dari rahang tegasnya hingga jatuh ke bawah lehernya, Apa-apaan bajingan keparat ini! Kalau begini caranya Sehun gagal fokus, okay tarik nafas Sehun. Rileks.

"Atas dasar apa kau menyuruhnya pulang?" Sehun berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya seperti biasanya, dan jantungnya semakin dibuat bekerja tak benar saat Kai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga pipi mereka nyaris bersentuhan,

" _You just need me. Trus me_ ," usai berbisik Jongin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melempar botol yang tadi ia pegang, ia melanjutkan gerakannya yang sempat terhenti tadi sambil menatap ke arah kaca yang terpampang di ruangan itu.

"Oi, mau sampai kapan disana" panggil Kai pada Sehun yang masih diam ditempat.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan membuang nafas secara kasar, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Kai, dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di dada ia menatap Kai angkuh, " _So_ , Kim Kai gerakan yang bagaimana yang akan kau tunjukkan,"

Kai menyeringai dan menarik pinggang Sehun sehingga tubuh keduanya menempel, "Sudah tak sabar, eh?"

"Cepatlah sialan," desak Sehun sambil menarik tubuhnya. Seketika ia menegang saat Jongin berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dan menggesekkan kejantanannya tepat dibelahan pantatnya, "Ya! Kai!" Ia kembali memandang horror lelaki itu yang terlihat santai saja.

"Diamlah, aku akan menunjukkan beberapa gerakan awalnya, dan tadi adalah salah satunya," Jelas Kai dan membalik tubuh Sehun seperti semula menghadap kearah kaca, dan ia berdiri tepat dibelakang Sehun.

"Apa kau belum mengetahui judul lagu yang akan kita bawa?"

Sehun menggeleng mendengar bisikan Kai, ia hanya diam saja saat Kai mulai menusuk-nusukkan miliknya yang menegang pada bokongnya sambil menampilkan beberapa gerakan tari, "Judul lagunya _Ride Me_ , dan gerakan seperti ini cocok dengan lagunya," ujarnya seduktif, Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Disisi lain ia ingin meremukkan wajah Jongin karena melecehkannya kembali namun disisi lain ia cukup menikmati dengan gerakan sensual dari Kai.

Baru saja Sehun ingin ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya lelaki tan itu menjauh dari tubuhnya dan menyalakan _music_ yang Sehun tebak adalah demo dari lagu yang akan ia bawakan untuk _comeback_ nanti.

 _This dude named Kai_

Tubuh Sehun kembali menegang saat Kai kembali merapatkan tubuh telanjang dadanya pada tubuh miliknya, lehernya seakan tergelitik kala Kai mulai mengambil partnya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada pinggangnya dan menggelitik seduktif perutnya dari luar pakaian yang ia kenakan,

 _Used to ride motorcycle_

 _Dick bigger than a tower_

 _I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slowly_

Bibir tebal itu mulai mengecup leher bagian belakang Sehun, pemuda pucat itu sesuai instingnya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan wajah Kai sehingga bibir Kai mulai leluasa mengecup lehernya hingga ke bagian depan.

 _Now that Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Tubuh Sehun tersentak kedepan kala Kai kembali menusukkan miliknya tepat di belahan pantat berisi Sehun, " _You have a nice ass_ ," Sehun bisa mendengar bisikan samar Kai yang menurutnya begitu menggoda,

 _Just put your lips together and you come real close_

Kai berpindah kedepan kedua matanya terus terarah pada Sehun yang juga menatapanya , lelaki tan itu menggerakkan tubuhnya begitu indah dihadapan Sehun yang masih diam saja,

 _I'll make love to you_

 _L_ _i_ _ke you want me too_

Kai merentangkan satu tangan Sehun kesamping, bibir itu terus mengecup tangan panjang Sehun hingga berhenti tepat di perpotongan leher Sehun,

 _And I'll hold you tight_

 _Baby all through the night_

Setelah mengecup leher Sehun mengajak tangan Sehun untuk bergenggaman, ia mengecup sekilah punggung tangan pemuda pucat itu. Kai menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali hingga ia jongkok tepat didepan celana Sehun yang menggembung,

 _Down in my mouth_

 _I'm comin' as hell for you chapped ass lips_

Kai menggerakkan jari telunjuknya mulai dari paha hingga kedua jarinya berhenti tepat didekat penis Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana,

 _Creamin in your teeth like dentist as I'm rubbin'_ _them_

 _W_ _ithan erection like injections, fuck it I be druggin' them_

 _Cummin down your throat like chloraseptic_

Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat Kai membuka pengait celananya dan menarik penisnya secara paksa hingga mencuat keluar dari dalam celananya, jantungnya semakin berpacu hebat kala Kai memasukkan miliknya kedalam mulut lelaki itu. Kai mengocok penisnya dengan teratur membuat dirinya semakin terbuai, niatnya ingin membentak lelaki itu musnah seketika kala Kai memanjakan penisnya dengan lihai didalam mulutnya.

 _Agh! Sial!_ Rasanya baru masuk sebentar miliknya tetapi Sehun sudah klimaks. Pemuda pucat itu mendesah kecewa karena penisnya hanya masuk sebentar di dalam mulut Kai.

Pemuda tan itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, ia tersenyum miring seakan mengejek orang didepannya,

 _Tak it out in my mouth_

Kai langsung mencium bibir Sehun dengan liar, membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Kai. Dengan kelabakan ia memegang lengan Kai yang licin karena peluh agar tak jatuh, kepalanya terus tersentak kebelakang karena Kai terus mendesaknbibirnya, inginnya membalas lumatan Kai di bibir tipisnya namun Kai langsung menarik diri dan melepas tautan bibir mereka sehingga saliva milik mereka yang bercampur jatuh di dagu masing-masing,

"Lupakan keinginan balas dendammu padaku, aku yakin kau menikmatinya kan,"

Sehun menatap punggung Kai yang berjalan menjauh darinya, seakan kembali tersadar ia langsung meraung-raung ditempat karena kali ini Kai sudah melecehkannya terlalu jauh. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa terbuai dengan mulut brengsek itu,

"Sialan,"

.

* * *

Jangan nimpuk gue karena mereka gak sampe ke tahap yang ena-ena.

Tq, for read bae


	2. Dua

_Warn;_ banyak ucapan kasar

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

* * *

 **B** ibir tipis itu terus saja mengumpat kata-kata makian hanya untuk seseorang, ' _Kai keparat_ ' ' _Kai bedebah_ ' ' _Makhluk mesum sialan_ ' dan berbagai ucapan kotor terus meluncur dari bibirnya yang ia layangkan pada sosok lelaki yang baru saja mengantar dirinya kembali ke apartemennya, bukan tanpa alasan Sehun memaki Kai, pasalnya lelaki itu terus mengucapkan ucapan menjijikan bagi Sehun, seperti "Apa milikmu masih perawan?" "Penismu kecil sekali, apa ingin ku buat lebih besar?" _Hell,_ telinganya panas mendengar ucapan Kai selama perjalanan menuju apartemennya, bohong kalau ia tidak tergoda dengan kalimat kotor dari mulut Kai jadi ia lebih memilih untuk diam saja dan menganggap ucapan Kai hanya angin berlalu daripada otaknya juga ikut bekerja tak waras seperti Kai,

Dan semakin dibuat kesal Sehun kala Kai dengan seenak jidatnya mencium bibir Sehun sebelum lelaki pucat itu turun dari mobil Kai yang langsung dibalas Sehun dengan satu pukulan mendarat di hidung Kai. Kali ini Sehun tidak akan terlena lagu dengan mulut buaya itu.

" _See you, babe_ "

Kai langsung menancap gas mobilnya sebelum Sehun semakin mengamuk padanya,

" _Fuck it_ ," umpat Sehun yang langsung melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya ke dalam apartemennya karena perlakuan semena-mena Kai.

Sedangkan mobil audi yang tengah di kendarai seseorang itu tengah tertawa puas mengerjai rekan duetnya itu, bukan tanpa alasan Kai melecehkan Sehun setiap bertemu dengan lelaki pucat itu. Ia hanya sedikit gemas dengan tingkah anak itu, _yeah_ \- bisa dibilang Kai adalah salah satu penggemar Sehu namun ia tak ingin mengakuinya secara gamblang.

Bibirnya terus membentuk senyum mengerikan setiap mengingat perlakuan yang ia berikan pada Sehun. Menyenangkan, pikirnya. Pasalnya ia mengira Sehun tipe yang sulit untuk ditaklukan namun ternyata cukup mudah juga, ya meskipun pemuda _pale_ itu gengsinya begitu besar saat ia menyentuhnya. Tetapi ia yakin Sehun juga menikmati perbuatan bejatnya.

"Ku pastikan penisku akan menancap ditubuhmu, sayang." Bisik Kai pelan dan kembali menancap gas mobilnya membelah jalanan yang sudah begitu sunyi.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Paginya saat Sehun yang baru saja menyalakan ponselnya langsung terkejut melihat _headline news_ pagi itu yang tertera di layar ponselnya, ia tidak akan mengeluarkab ekspresi berlebihan jika berita itu tidak mencantumkan namanya disana,

 _ **Idol lelaki yang tengah digandrungi remaja saat ini, lelaki yang berinisial OSH diduga tengah berkencan dengan seorang lelaki juga yang berinisial KK, mereka terlihat begitu mesra kala lelaki berinisial KK itu mengantar OSH kembali ke apartemennya.**_

Bibir tipis itu terus mengumpat membaca berita itu belum lagi foto-fotonya saat turun dari mobil Kai juga terpampang disana, beruntung wajah dirinya juga Kai tidak terlihat jelas, bisa habis reputasi ia sebagai artis yang jarang terlibat skandal begini. Namun sudah jelas inisial OSH disana tertuju hanya satu orang, yaitu dirinya.

"Ya Tuhan, baru sehari aku dengannya sudah ada berita sampah seperti ini," lirih Sehun pelan, ia mencoba untuk tenang _ya_ walaupun otaknya terus dipenuhi berita sialan itu. Umpatan kotorpun tak absen dari bibi Sehun.

"Sehun, kau sudah bangun?"

"YA Hyung! Berita apa-apaan itu! Hah yang benar saja aku berkencan dengan dia," Sehun langsung menyambar managernya yang baru tiba di apartemennya dengan berbagai pertanyaan,

"Tenanglah, pihak agency sudah mengkorfimasi jika itu benar kau dan Kai," Managernya itu langsung menutup kedua bibir Sehun saat lelaki itu ingin menyambar ucapannya, "Ya, mereka hanya mengkorfimasi jika kau hanya berteman dengan Kim Kai dan _yah_ \- kau cukup dekat dengannya"

"Tapi apa fans ku percaya semudah itu? Disitu juga tertera foto bajingan itu menciumku,"

Sehun sudah lemas saat foto ia dan Kai yang berciuman itu juga tertangkap kamera, benar-benar hari yang buruk bagi Sehun.

"Cukup katakan jika itu editan, sudah selesai."

"Hyung-"

Suho, managee Sehun itu langsung mendorong artis yang ia pegang itu mendorong tubuh Sehun ke kamar mandi, "Bersihkan dirimu, kita harus _take vocal_ ,"

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan bertanya Sehun lelaki berusia duapuluh sembilan itu menjawab, "Juga dengan Kai,"

Kedua bola mata Sehun melotot tak percaya, bisa habis dirinya jika nanti hanya berdua saja dengan Kai. Di hari pertama latihan saja sudah nekat, bagaimana nanti ruang studio vocalnya yang lebih tertutup?

Oke, cukup berserah diri saja Sehun. Jika ia berani berbuat macam-macam tendang saja wajah atau jika perlu penis sialannya yang membuatmu penasaran semalam. Yakin Sehun dalam hati.

.

"Lama sekali, Hun,"

Sehun tak menjawab sapaan Chanyeol, orang yang bekerja sebagai _director music_ di agencynya,

"Oh, kau sudah datang," Kai yang tadi baru saja menerima panggilan telepon menatap ke arah Sehun yang datang dengan wajah tak mengenakkan untung dipandang.

"Kebetulan _princess_ yang ditunggu sudah datang bisa langsung saja, Chan?" Sehun melotot kearah Kai yang memanggilnya seperti perempuan itu, dengan ringan ia melayangkan tangan kirinya untuk memukul punggung Kai namun langsung ditahan cepat oleh lelaki tan itu, "Ssh- lebih baik kau gunakan tanganmu untuk meremas rambutku saat aku mengulum bibirmu,"

Tawa Chanyeol langsung meledak seketika mendengar penuturan dari mulut Kai, "Jadi kalian benar berkencan?"

Sehun langsung menendang tulang kering di kaki Chanyeol, "Sialan kau!" Ucapnya dan langsung mengikuti Kai yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk ambil suara.

"Aku bukan kotoran, kemarilah mendekat," Kai menarik tangan Sehun yang berdiri sedikit jauh darinya namun langsung ditampik oleh pemuda pucat itu,

"Ya, kau memang bukan kotoran tapi kau lebih menjijikan dari kotoran," gumam Sehun yang masih dapat didengar oleh Kai.

"Ah- bibirmu memang selalu mengundang untuk dicium ya?"

"Maaf tuan-tuan menganggu obrolan kalian, bisakah kita mulai?" Chanyeol langsung menyela saat Sehun dan Kai terus terlibat obrolah sengit, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara keduanya melalui _earphone_ karena keduanya juga sudah memasang alat itu sehingga apapun yang mereka ucapkan akan terdengar, "Dan Sehun, bisakah lebih mendekat ke arah Kai-ssi agar suara kalian lebih terdengar,"

Dengan berat hati Sehun melangkah mendekat pada Kai yang sudah tersenyum puas, membuat dirinya semakin muak dengan lelaki itu.

Sehun menatap ke arah Kai yang mengeluarkan bungkusan rokoknya dan mengambil satu puntung barang itu yang ingin ia nyalakan. Apa-apaan lelaki ini?! Ingin merokok ditempat kedap udara seperti ini? Apa otak warasnya sudah putus? Maki Sehun.

Sehun menahan tangan Kai yang memegang pematik api, dan langsung ditanggapi oleh Kai dengan senyuman idiotnya menurut Sehun, "Wow, kau sudah berani memegangku?" Ujar Kai.

"K- kau ingin merokok?" Sehun menghiraukan ucapan Kai, ia langsung mencecar lelaki tan itu dengan pertanyaan yang langsung ditanggapi anggukan oleh Kai, " _Fuckin' crazy!_ ini tempat kedap udara dan kau ingin merokok? Apa otakmu benar-benar gila Kim Kai-ssi?!"

"Kebetulan aku belum menghisapnya tadi dan aku merasa tenggorokanku ada sesuatu yang kurang," Ucap Kai dengan enteng, "Ya jika kau memberikan sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan rasa dari benda ini aku takkan merokok disini," Kai membolak-balik puntung rokok yang ditangannya dengan senyum aneh ke arah Sehun,

"Apa maksudmu, sialan,"

" _A kiss from your lips, maybe?"_

Bajingan sialan ini benar-benar sudah menguji kesabarannya dengan cepat is melayangkan satu tinju ke arah wajah Kai, namun bukan Kim Kai jika ia mudah diserang. Apalagi dari pria manis seperti Sehun.

"Kau lebih suka bermain kasar ternyata," Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol dan memberikan kode pada pemuda diluar ruangan itu,

Sehun melongo saat kaca ruangan itu tertutup sehingga kegiatan diluar tak bisa melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Kai padanya. _Brengsek,_ ternyata Chanyeol sudah bekerja sama dengan lelaki mesum disebelahnya ini, umpat Sehun.

"Apa-apan —nhh," ucapan Sehun langsung terpotong saat Kai menyerang bibirnya dengan liar, tanpa aba-aba lelaki tan itu mengulum bibirnya hingga tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang, inginnya ia mendorong tubuh Kai namun lelaki itu mengunci pergerakan tangannya hingga ia tak bisa melawan.

Kai terus-terusan mejepit bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya puntung rokok yang tadi ia genggam sudah ia simpan kembali pada saku celananya, kini satu tangannya mengunci kedua tangan Sehun sedangkan satu tangan lainnya sudah ia arahkan pada bagian selatan Sehun, bibirnya terus mengulum juga beberapa kali menghisap milik Sehun yang kini juga ikut membalas kuluman bibirnya, _see?_ bahkan tadi ia sempat menolak namun sekarang lelaki pucat itu menikmatinya.

"Ahh—" Satu desahan meluncur dari bibir Sehun saat Kai menekan kejantanannya dengan tangannya, bahkan Kai juga meremas miliknya yang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut.

 _Sial, apakah dirinya akan_ diperkosa _ditempat?_

"B— brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan, —Mhh" desahan kesekian kalinya kembali keluar dari bibir Sehun saat Kai mulai menyerang daerah lehernya, "Ahh— Kaihh," Usai mendesahkan nama Kai, lelaki tan itu kembali menarik tangannya yang tadi sudah masuk kedalam celana Sehun dan mengurut sensual penis milik Sehun, ia juga sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun yang masih terengah dengan wajah memerah. Tak sadar ia menjilat bibir bawahnya saat melihat tonjolan di celana Sehun, ia merindukan si kecil Sehun masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun tak tahu ia harus menjawab apa mendengar penuturan Kai, namun suara Chanyeol kembali menginterupsi dari sana,

" _Nice moaning, Hun!"_

Tunggu?

Apa-apaan ini?! Jadi ia sengaja diserang seperti itu hanya untuk mengeluarkan desahannya memanggil nama Kai? Kedua orang ini bersekongkol untuk membuat Sehun mendesah?

Ia menatap horror Kai yang masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja, "Mati saja kau bedebah!" Umpatnya sambil menendang kaki Kai dan melangkah untuk keluar dari ruangan, hilang sudah _mood_ nya untuk _take vocal_ hari ini.

Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu ruangan itu, namun berulangkali tak bisa terbuka. Kembali ia arahkan pandangannya pada Kai yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil bersedekap dada dan menaikkan satu alisnya seakan mengejek Sehun.

Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya saat Kai melangkah mendekat kearahnya dengan aura dominasi yang begitu kuat, tubuhnya tersentak pada pintu yang berada di belakangnya, ia menahan bahu Kai saat lelaki tan itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya, "Ku mohong jangan," pintanya sambil terus menundukkan wajahnya membuat Kai semakin melebarkan senyumannya,

 _Klek,_ Kai menekan kunci pintu itu yang berada di dekat kepala Sehun. Memalukan, bagaimana bisa Sehun bertingkah konyol dihadapan Kai.

"Tenanglah, belum saatnya aku menancapkan milikku ditubuhmu, aku hanya membatumu membuka kuncinya," dengan enteng Kai kembali memundurkan tubuhnya dari Sehun, "Tapi lain kali kau harus memohon seperti itu saat di atas tempat tidur bersamaku," setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar,

Wajah Sehun memerah padam antara malu juga marah, ia sudah tak menghitung berapa kali ia mengumpat jika bertemu dengan Kai. Sial, bagaimana bisa dia memohon seperti itu didepan Kai. Ia meringis menatap miliknya yang sudah menegang didalam sana,

"Kau harus membayar ini semua, Kim _fuckin'_ Kai"

.

* * *

Gak ada tulisan _tbc_ bukan berarti _end_ ya manisku semua, sengaja gak ku bikin _tobecont._ hehe. _Thankyou for y'all reviews._ Sabar ya belum ke tahap ena-ena karna aku masih pengen bikin Kai yang terus _flirting_ sama Sehun

 _last, tq for read baes_

 _._


End file.
